Fallen Angel
by Nijino Aya
Summary: Short one-shot. A sad story of Julia's longing for what she want in her heart, written from her perspective.


Fallen Angel  
by Nijino Aya  
  
  
I woke up this morning. I had a nightmare. It's been awhile since I had one. I dreamt of him. He came to me, the first tear he ever cried trailing down his cheek. He told me he loved me. He reached to hold my hand. He placed it over his heart. He used my hand to pull a katana out of his heart.  
  
He raised the sword above his head, said he loved me, loved me forever. He brought his sword down on me. The whole time he kept saying he loved me. As I was dying, he held me. Together, we became Fallen Angels, drifting peacefully down to Hell.  
  
I woke then.  
  
I gazed out the window. It was raining, once again. I get dressed, and take a walk down to the street-side shops. I feel a tug on my sleeve. I look down. It was a small child, with light blonde hair, blue eyes. He holds up something. "For the pretty lady!" he smiles at me. I smile back. A red rose.  
  
I return home. I gaze at the red rose. I fill a crystal vase with water, and place the rose in it. A tear slips down my cheek. I feel that emotion again. Despair, but much more. I feel the void of despair fill me. I slide off of the chair I was sitting on. My face in my hands. I begin to cry. Before I realize, I am asleep again.  
  
I dream once more. I am in my apartment. Everything is covered in dust, all seems dead, but the single rose. The red rose, it becomes so red, it appears to shine. I reach out to it. As my fingertips lightly brush over its silky petals, it bursts, a white light. Then my love appears. He reaches out and takes my hand, and places it over his heart. He used my hand to pull a gun out of his heart.  
  
I look up at him. He says he loves me, will love me forever, wants to be with me forever. He wants to protect me from him, save me, and fly away to a secret place, far away, where no one will ever find us. This is what he wants in his heart as well.  
  
He holds up the gun. Points it at my face. A tear slides down his cheek, as my eyes grow wide. He says he loves me. Cocks the gun. He will love me forever. He shoots.  
  
It did not hit me. I feel the hot whirr of the bullet fly by me, past me, and hit a body. I spin around. He is there. The other one. He was the one shot by my love. He becomes the Fallen Angel. I become the Fallen Angel. My love, he does not. He is not a Fallen Angel. He thought he was, everyone thought he was. The other one, the Fallen Angel reaches out to me. Tells me he loves me, to come with him.  
  
I begin to drift towards him, like an invisible force is pulling me. He becomes a Demon. A Fallen Angel has no choice but to become a Demon. His hand is about to touch mine. I am about to become a Demon as well. I feel a wand on my other wrist. I turn my head to see my love, a True Angel, hold my wrist, pull me back. I collapse into his arms. The other one screams. He is dying.  
  
As Hell's portal opens, he reaches his hand out to me once more, telling me he loves me. Perhaps he really does, but his soul, the Fallen Angel, won't let him love the right way. I say goodbye. He disappears, the second tear he ever shed is the only thing left, as it drips onto the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the roof disappears. My love holds me in his arms, runs his hand through my hair. I look up. A Blue Sky. Together, we ascend into the sky, to Heaven. I am no longer a Fallen Angel.  
  
I awaken, still on the floor, leaning against the chair. I stand up, and walk to the window, where the red rose sits on the window sill. I open the window, and gaze out. The rain has stopped, and I look up. A Blue Sky. I wind stirs. It runs through my hair and reaches the red rose. It ruffles the pedals, and releases them from the steam. They fly out the window, into the Blue Sky, and disappear.   
  
"They ascend to Heaven. They are True Angels, aren't they?" I ask the Blue Sky. "Come back to me, my love, come back to me..."  
  
The End.  
  
C & C encouraged, thanks for reading! 


End file.
